rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 8 (2018 manga)
:For the eighth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 8 (2015 manga).'' The eighth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on June 25th, 2019.Chapter 8 Online This chapter is the last to follow Volume 1. The eighth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until September 24th, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. The chapter became locked after Chapter 11 was released. Summary The chapter covers "Black and White". The chapter starts off with Roman Torchwick picking up his weapon with his foot and blasting the ground to free himself from Blake Belladonna's clutches. Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale, Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina hear a loud explosion and Penny states the sound came from the northern docks. Blake struggles to fight against the White Fang members. As Roman is about to make his escape, Sun Wukong enters the fight and stop him. Roman catches Sun off guard by asking him if he is going to let Blake fight by herself. As Roman is about to kill him with his weapon, leaving Blake horrified, Ruby saves Sun in the nick of time with her Semblance from Roman. Ruby calls out to Blake, relieved that she found her. Roman makes his escape by making all the White Fang members who are piloting airships corner Ruby, Blake and Sun. Roman tells Ruby to enjoy the night before he escapes in one of the airships. Sun asks Ruby if they stand a chance against White Fang, but Ruby replies by saying "nope". Suddenly, Penny somehow gets on top of the White Fang's airplane and destroys most of their airships with her swords. This leaves the White Fang members completely speechless and they surrender since they do not stand a chance against Penny. After the battle, Yang Xiao Long arrives and embraces Blake, and tells her that she was worried for her. At the same time, Weiss Schnee confronts Blake and tells her that she believes Blake after she spent the entire night making up her mind. She tells her no more disappearing acts and they should talk things out because they are a team. Weiss also apologizes to Blake for all the things she did not mean to say to her, which Blake accepts her apology. Blake apologizes to her team and thanks them for accepting her for who she is. Weiss asks Sun why he is in Vale in the first place, Sun explains that he comes from Mistral and he is planning to join the Vytal Festival. Ruby mentions to Weiss and Yang about how Penny managed to take down Roman's airship and drove off with his goons. Just now realizing that Penny has disappeared, Ruby wonders where she ran off to after the battle. Later, Penny is last seen in the car when her driver asks her if she had a pleasant walk, to which she replies she did in a saddened smile. The chapter ends with Roman having a conversation with one of his associates, Cinder Fall, to discuss their next plan. Characters *Mercury Black }} Trivia *The eighth chapter covers the second and last part of "Black and White". *The chapter 8 cover featuring Penny instead of one of the members of Team RWBY foreshadows several ways about her. **A mirror image of Penny dressed in Beacon Academy's uniform either reflects on how she wants to stay at Beacon to Ruby from "Never Miss a Beat". **Another possibility that she sees herself as a human instead of being a machine created from Atlas from "Painting the Town...". *While the chapter follows a half of episode quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **Roman picks up his weapon with his foot and blasts the ground when Blake was distracted. **Ruby and Penny hear an explosion somewhere in Vale was slightly extended, and Penny states the sound comes from the southern docks. **Blake and Sun's fight together against Roman was cut completely. ***Blake never gets a chance to fight Roman since she is too busy fighting the White Fang members. ***The scene where more White Fang members come out from Bullheads to aid Roman is cut. ***Sun never drops a banana peel on Roman and tells him to leave Blake alone. ***Sun never uses his weapon's Nunchaku form on Roman. ***Sun solely fights Roman instead of assisting Blake to take down both Roman and the White Fang members. ***The scene when Roman uses his weapon to blast the cable that holds the Schnee Dust storage container fell on top of Blake and Sun is cut. **Ruby, with her Semblance, saves Sun from being killed by Roman instead of Ruby saying "hey" at Roman before he gets a chance to kill him. **Ruby does not bring her weapon into battle. **Penny never asks Ruby if Blake and Sun are her friends. **Roman's conversation with Ruby is extended. **None of the White Fang's airships are carrying Schnee Dust Company's cargo containers. **Roman never blasts Ruby with his weapon when she lets her guard down by telling Penny to get back. **Penny never wears a small backpack into battle. It is unknown where she stores her swords. **Penny somehow getting on top of one of the White Fang's airships was not featured in the show. **Penny never says, "I'm combat ready!" when she is about to fight the White Fang members. **Penny solely attacks the White Fang's airships instead of fighting them first. **The bodies of the White Fang members falling after their airships were sliced in half was cut. **The RWBY Rex does not appear in one of the destroyed Bullheads caused by Penny. **The scene where Penny uses her weapons to pull the airships to the ground was cut. **The White Fang members surrender and they refuse to fight Penny instead of fighting her without holding back. **Roman never comments about how the kids keep getting weirder. **Yang embracing Blake after the battle against the White Fang and Roman was not featured in the show. **Ruby never mentions to Weiss that Blake has cat ears. **Team RWBY's interaction with Sun is extended; he mentions he came from Mistral to participate in the Vytal Festival. **Weiss asks Sun why he is in Vale instead of outright stating that she still does not trust him. **Ruby telling Weiss and Yang about Penny taking down Roman's airships and the White Fang is not featured in the show. **Penny's driver does not tell her she should not be running around the city by herself and her "time will come". Instead, he asks Penny about her pleasant walk. **Qrow Branwen's message to Ozpin about how the "Queen has pawns" was cut. **Roman's conversation with Cinder after the battle was cut short. ***Roman and Cinder do not meet up in a warehouse after the battle. Instead, they meet up somewhere in the outskirts of Vale. ***Emerald and Mercury do not make their physical appearances in this chapter. Instead, they appear as shadowy silhouettes in the background. ***Roman does not blame and complain about the White Fang members after his mission failure when having conversation with Cinder. ***Cinder discusses their plan to Roman instead of asking for him for his cooperation with them after he fails his mission. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Blake and Sun vs. Roman and White Fang **Battle Pages/Ruby and Penny vs. Roman and White Fang Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 8 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Cinder Fall.png|Cinder Fall Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Blake fights against the White Fang members.png|Blake fights against the White Fang members Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Sun fights Roman.png|Sun fights Roman Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby saves Sun from Roman.png|Ruby saves Sun from Roman Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny's weapons.png|Penny's swords Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Penny destroy most of the Bullheads.png|Penny destroy most of the Bullheads Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Yang embraced Blake.png|Yang embraced Blake Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Weiss accepts Blake as a Faunus.png|Weiss accepts Blake as a Faunus Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Team RWBY reunited and back together.png|Team RWBY reunited and back together References Category:Manga Chapters